Personal Effects
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Cid loses something dear to him, yet perhaps it was there all along? Rated M for future foul and in inventive language. Also a Valenwind, you have been warned.
1. Introduction

A/N: Something I have been trying to write for a while now and boy has turned into something of a monster! This first part seems a bit dramatic, but then Valentine is rather dramatic. Plus I kinda watched 'Dogville' last night and the prose as got into meh brain.

Dedicated to Enide-Dear, because she is possibly one of the most awesome Valenwind authors of all time and her work has inspired or rather kicked my arse into doing this.

* * *

**Personal Effects…**

_Introduction_

To say Vincent was concerned was an understatement.

His arrival aboard the Highwind should've been met with a warm shit eating grin and an equally warm, yet rough embrace. Perhaps more if he had the courage this time. Instead he was greeted with an equally empty and silent ship. It worried him. Not the emptiness, for the Captain could be quite generous when it came to shore leave in Wutai. No, it was the silence. That was what worried him. Like it's Captain, the Highwind was rarely silent and when it was it was indeed a serious cause for concern.

It worried the Ex-Turk considerably. Perhaps more than it should've done, but then he had come to terms with those feelings long ago… Though he had yet to act on them.

Being the professional he was, Vincent immediately swept the ship with Cerberus in hand to greet any unwelcome visitors with the full force they deserved. However there were none to be found and while it gave the tall man some small comfort, it did little to ease his concern for his friends well being. Even if it did turn out to be just a temper tantrum.

When Vincent finally found Cid, he was sat in his cabin alone on the edge of his bed. His head solemnly in his hands, a cigarette dangled from his lips unlit and his body slumped. He looked like…well… like shit. The captain was not happy, no he, he was far from it. The scent of loss hung around him in an almost suffocating fashion. On the other hand it did appear that the man was in a sulk and Cid was not known to be one to wallow in self-pity.

What had happened?

From the look of a very guilty looking Ninja No Hime he had witnessed bolting from the grounded ships general direction earlier, The Ex-Turk could take a very good guess. Their fights were rather legendary.

The silence was almost deafening, even for one who professed a great love if it. So in a very pragmatic fashion, Vincent decided to remedy the situation.

"Highwind?" He said as he moved toward the pilot with the caution he was accustomed to. Deciding on the slow approach to begin with. "Cid, whatever is the matter?"

The pilot barely registered Vincent's approach and didn't even bother to even look at the man. Highly unusual indeed, Cid always acknowledged him, even in the dead of battle or when he was just in a foul mood. Even if it were just a glance. Instead the blond settled for a shrug and a grunt.

"It's gone…" The man barely mumbled.

"What's gone?"

Vincent was perplexed now. What could've been so important?

However Cid refused to answer and instead gave another shrug and refused to look his tall friend in the eye.

"Don't matter, it's just gone…"

Vincent sighed. It was obvious that the slow and subtle approach to finding out the reason for Cid's unusual behaviour was a waste of time. So he decided to take a leaf out of the Chief's book. He sat next to the blond, reached for his rough chin and brought Cid's head up to face his and held him steady.

"Cid, I have no idea what you are talking about, but it seems to have you rather upset. So rather than doing a poor impression of Cloud or me for that matter, could you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

With that Cid seemed to snap out of his funk and a within a second those blue eyes had locked onto his.

Sometimes being blunt did have it advantages.

* * *

tbc...


	2. What Did Happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square-Enix do. Please do not sue. Thank you.

A/N: Mighty strong language in this here chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

**Personal Effects…**

_What Did Happen?_

The day had started off well. The Highwind was in perfect working order, Cid had plenty of smokes to keep him occupied till doomsday and the Rocket Town Raiders had won. All in all it should've been a good day. However there was that small delivery to Wutai they had yet to deliver that posed a problem. One small pint sized, hyperactive problem. Yuffie to be exact.

Now the girl could be sweet and she could be rather pleasant, however as all of the former members of AVALANCHE knew, Yuffie could also be a rather large pain in the back side or 'a no good fuckin' brat' as Cid so eloquently put it. It was true that the ninja no hime could be all of those things and then some, but it was how she went about it and her methods varied from person to person… Apart from the whole trying to steal materia thing. That was pretty much the formal welcome Yuffie gave everyone.

But she did do different things to different people.

For example, With Tifa; Yuffie would try her hardest to ascertain whether Tifa's breasts were real or not by trying to cop a feel at every given opportunity. With Barret she found it great fun with to tell Marlene new words for her to repeat, even if sometimes they were words that even Cid Highwind wouldn't use. And with Cloud; Yuffie found it fascinating sitting on his bike for as long as possible before the blond threw her off, which in all honestly didn't happen as often as it probably should've done…

However with Cid it was ransom. Yuffie would find something lying around the Highwind like a spanner or the navigational system's motherboard and hold it to ransom for materia or anything else she desired at the time. Of course she never got what she asked for, instead all she did got in return was a exceedingly pissed off pilot and a string of imaginative and painful curses.

Still it was quite funny to watch; even Cid had to admit that, which was probably the only reason why he hadn't thrown the brat off of the port bow a long time ago. The girl did have some balls indeed and it almost made Cid proud. As long as everything got returned safely, then he didn't mind.

So Cid was quite prepared for what was likely to happen upon his arrival.

But then there had been rumours that a certain Demonically possessed Ex-Turk had been spotted around the Wutai area and… well hell, anything Yuffie did to Cid was nothing compared to the joy of meeting up with the one and only Vincent Valentine. Even if those meetings never really ended up the way Cid wanted.

However he hadn't of taken into account was what exactly the Brat would find to this time…

* * *

"Sir…" A static voice called from the old intercom.

"Shit, what is it Rogers? I'm kinda busy here." A lie, but damn it to hell! He had just been dreaming about the most wonderful person on the planet, with their hands down his pants, which coincidentally was where one his own rough paws were right that minute. The dream had been wonderful… All naked and sweaty and… Ahem! Needless to say, he really didn't want to be disturbed right now.

"Sir, just thought I would let you know that Wutai kid is on the deck."

A string of highly volatile and incredibly creative curses filled the channel. Rogers was just glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Fuckin' hell, got no time for this shit… well what's she got a hold of this time?" He barked.

"I don't know sir, looks like some sort of scrap of paper or something. I can't really tell. Hang on, She's demanding your immediate surrender of all your master materia… and your scarf."

"Figures, crazy bitch." He chuckled throatily, shook his head and zipped his pants up. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. "Alright, I'm a comin'"

* * *

"Come out you old geezer or my hostage gets it!"

"Hold your fuckin' chocobo's brat, I said I was a fuckin' comin'!" Yelled over the wind and almost tripped over himself. "Now what's all this commotion yer got goin' up on here any how? What the fuck did you get a hold of this time you little thief?"

"Oh nothin' much…" She smiled all too sweetly. Before revealing what was behind her back. "Just this…"

Just then, the pilot swore his heart had stopped. There in her hands was a tattered old glossy picture of something Cid had not wanted anyone to find let alone that fuckin' brat. Something he had not seen since the first failed attempt to launch that rocket all those years ago, when he had put his dreams for space to rest, just like his dreams of…

"No, fuckin' way…" His breathe caught in the back of his throat. He thought he was seeing things. How the hell did she get a hold of that? "Sweet merciful Ancients, where in the hell did yer get that? Fuck it I don't care, just give it the hell back!"

The little thief took a step back and waved the object dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

"Nuh-uh, not until you give me what I want Chief!"

"Fuck sake's Yuffie, I ain't messin' with ya this time, now why don't you just come on over here and you give that back." He cried, trying to force the panic from his voice, but failed miserably. He could feel his palms slick with sweat.

However, true to form, Yuffie was not one to back down so easily. A trait one could call admirable, had she not of gotten a hold of something Cid couldn't bare to part with. Instead the Kunoichi just laughed that insane laugh of hers and continued on regardless.

" Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk! Just give me my materia and your scarf and this little beauty can be all yours again, which is kinda scary when you think about it. I mean, I never pegged you for the kinda guy who was into this stuff…"

Cid groaned, of the people to have found that it just had to be her?

"Yuffie I swear to every god going if you don't give that back to me within the next ten seconds I sure as hell won't be responsible for my actions. So do yourself a favour and don't make me come over there."

And as he edged closer, she too moved closer to the edge.

"Uh uh uh! One step closer Captain Highwind and it goes over board!"

"You wouldn't fuckin' dare…" Small little fingers loosened around the tatty piece of Cid Highwinds history. "Alright! Alright! Shit take my fuckin' scarf, just don't whatever the fuck you do don't…"

The young girl looked quite shocked. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"What about my materia?" She questioned.

"OKAY! Fuck… I'll give you one of my Masters, anyone yer want, fuck, even the Venus Gospel! Just… just give it back to me okay?" Cid didn't care. He just wanted him back…

Yuffie looked slight perplexed at the sheer panicked expression on Cid's face. Cid had never backed down from anything and yet. Suddenly it dawned on her that she might have found something that perhaps she shouldn't have. I mean it didn't look all that important. Embarrassing maybe if Yuffie ever told anyone about what she had found in the Captains closet, but nothing to have a stroke over.

"Erm… you sure? You're not gonna go back on your word?"

The pilot, whose nerves were almost certainly shot by this point, almost lost it.

"FOR FUCK SAKES! No, just get yer scrawny ass over here and give me THAT back!"

It was at that point the young heiress to Wutai decided it was probably in her best interest to cut short her latest ransom. However, as tends to happen in these situations, things turned dramatically for the worst. For as Yuffie made her way towards the pilot a sudden and ill-timed gust of wind roared across the Highwind's deck and ripped the precious cargo out of the fair Ninja's hand and into the air…

Cid's heart dropped into his stomach, his throat tightened and he thought he was going to die.

It's gone… he's gone!

And when the realisation hit, that's when Cidney James Highwind well and truly blew and anyone who had even half a brain evacuated the area immediately. Poor Yuffie never knew what had hit her.

* * *

tbc...


	3. What It Was

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square-Enix do. Please do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

**Personal Effects…**

_What It Was_

Vincent couldn't tear his gaze away from Cid. He knew Cid had a temper, a terrible one in fact. He had only witnessed it once and it had been enough to make even Chaos sit up and take note. He truly felt for the poor girl… just.

"I see." The dark-haired man mused aloud. "However I find myself failing to grasp what was so important about that… well what was it?"

"A picture from a magazine."

"A picture?"

Cid shook his head sadly and seriously considered lighting up his last smoke.

"It was… ah… yer wouldn't understand." The man mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try me." The gunman pressed, with a delicate coal eyebrow raised for emphasis that he hoped wasn't lost on Cid. It wasn't.

The blond sighed deeply and ran a shaky hand through his terminally scruffy hair.

"Okay, but first of all you gotta promise not to laugh."

"I'll try my best."

"And also not to, yer know, hate me."

Vincent stifled a laugh.

"As much as you may annoy me sometimes, I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate you."

"Heh, you say that now…"

The pilot was treated to a stern look.

"Cid…"

"Alright." Cid sighed heavily and raised his hands in defeat. He really fuckin' wished he hadn't off smoked all his cigarettes earlier. This would've been much easier had he had at least one deck to keep himself going. But he didn't, so instead he took a deep breath and willed himself to speak.

"First things, first I suppose. So I outta tell yer out right that I…er… Drive stick."

The pilot had never seen Vincent's eyebrows move so fast. For it could've only taken a mere nano-second for them to go from curious to a more than upright position. His face was a picture and had he had a camera Cid would've taken one by now. However he didn't and now certainly wasn't the time to be laughing at the pale mans highly laughable expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

A nervous chuckle rumbled from the gruff mans chest.

"Ya know, I bat for that other team? Bent as a Nine Gil Note? I…"

The taller man rolled his eyes.

"I knew what you meant, you just took me by surprise. You really do have a way of putting things."

A pregnant pause followed, which was then followed by a very low mumble.

"So yeah, I'm…well… Gay."

Cid almost turned away from the Gunner. He felt so ridiculously stupid. How fuckin' old was he? Surely he was old and certainly stupid enough to be able to say he was… ya know… without blushing like some ditzy broad on prom night? Obviously he wasn't, but fuck it all to hell and back he wished that he were. However a warm leathery hand that had gently rested upon his had stopped him. Vincent's face was soft and forgiving. His red eyes were as open as Cid had ever seen them. He felt compelled to relax.

"A shame you felt you had to keep such a thing to yourself for so long, but I am glad you have finally confided in someone." Vincent said, but that questioning look hadn't left his eyes. "But what does your sexuality have anything to do with a scrappy old picture?"

The blond closed his eyes, let his palm slap against his forehead and let out a long pained groan. Of course, Cid knew he would have to tell someone about this eventually but… fuckin' hell!

"It's a really, really, reaaaaally long story. Are yer sure ya wanna know?" He sighed deeply.

"Cid, considering what I have entrusted you with in the past, I want to hear this. I want you to tell me about it. Please?"

Cid gave another heavy sigh and looked his friend in the eye. Those damn eyes of his, so concerned and begging him to open up. How the hell could he ever refuse this man? Cid ran a hand through his totally dishevelled hair and gave in for a second time.

"Okay, so it all began when I was eight and I was on my own in the house. Ma was out at the neighbours and my Pop's was probably out getting wasted. I got bored and wondered up to my Ma's room to have a snoop around, yer know like kids do. So any way, I started going through her stuff and I found these glossy magazines. Now most of them were girlie mags about make up and shoes, ya know boring stuff, but hidden in some of them where… well other types of mags. I guess they're the girl's version of playboy or summat my Ma always was a bit of filthy. So me being curious, I started to look through 'em.

"Any way, I start flippin' through it and there he was! The most awesome thing I had seen since… well… I couldn't remember. This guy, half-naked with a most amazing body you have ever seen. Pale skin, jet-black hair and a slim body. Not skinny, but he had meat in all the right places ya know? Had on nice tight black jeans too. He had this look on his face that, even though he had his eyes closed, made him seem… well I don't know I was eight at the time, but what ever it was made me wanna stare at him for whole hour. Still does truth be told. To me, he just seemed the neatest thing on the damn planet. Right up there with flying and you know I feel about flying."

" You may have mentioned it once or twice." Vincent commented mockingly, however a genuine start of a warm smile graced his lips. It made Cid feel quite giddy and had to fake a cough to hide a blush, however he soon recovered.

"So yeah, the next thing I know I hear the door go. It was my Ma, so I stashed it away and ran to my room faster than a speedin' mog, Nearly got a tanned hide for that one let me tell yer! That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was that damn picture. So the next day I found it again and the day after that and well, you get the fuckin' idea. Hell any chance I got to look at that picture I damn well took it."

"Now bein' a young boy and all, I never really thought why I liked that picture so damn much. I just thought I liked it coz the guy looked so fuckin' cool. Yer know hero-worship or some shit? But then when I got older, I kinda realised that there maybe more to it than that. Especially when them dreams started, ya know, the kinda ones a everyone gets that makes waking up in the morning so fuckin' embarrassing? Worst thing was they weren't about no big titted gal, just that fine lookin' guy from that picture."

"The man of your dreams so to speak." Vincent murmured.

"Yeah, something like that. I almost threw a fit when I saw that ol' magazine being carried out to the trash. I practically got on meh hands and knees and begged like a dog to take those old things down to the dump for her. Just so I could rescue that picture. Woman thought I had caught some sort of weird brain disease or worse. Even took me to the doctor.

"Anyhow, I got my picture back. I was fuckin' happier than a pig in shit! But I was mostly kinda relieved I had it back. Guess it was kinda like a security blanket. A sexy one, but security all the same…

"When ever things got tough at school or with my Pop's, I'd always know he was there waiting for me in ma room. Something to look forward to on a crappy day, yer know?"

The pale man nodded silently and understood the pilot completely. Cid smiled at that.

" Years passed by, Pop's finally kicked the fuckin' bucket and I was off to Shinra to go do what I always wanted. My Ma was sad to see me go and I was sad to leave her. We we're always close, but she knew that it was my dream to fly. She had to let me go.

"But the thing is I never got the chance to tell her about my…well 'personal tastes'. I tried to tell her before I left, ya know, just in case I like died or summat, but when I tried she told me to 'Shut the hell up!' and handed me a note. Practically ordered me to open it when I got to where I was goin'.

" 'Course I didn't, 'cause I just can't wait for shit, and all it said was ' If you can't fly straight, then fly right.' I had no idea what the fuck that meant until I got to Midgar and finally opened my bags to find some sort of present. It was that fuckin' picture! Fuckin' framed and everything! The sneaky cow, must've found it in my room whilst I was packing my shit up and figured it all out. I'd spent a whole week goin' out of my mind lookin' for that damn thing! But then I got it, what that there note meant. She knew. She knew I was, well… ya know... It was her way of tellin' me she was okay with it."

"Smart woman." The gunner commented absently as he noted his friends change in mood.

Cid had long since gotten out of his slumped position on the bed and now sat up, chest out and head held high as he spoke. A well-placed sense of pride had spread across his features. He looked like his old self again.

"That she was and then some. I wish you could've met her, she died a few years back just before I met you guys, and Eleanor Marie Highwind was a hell of a woman. After all the shit from Pop… fuck me he was a waste of fuckin' space, but she still dealt with it and raised me good. You know she made the best tea in all of Gaia? Now I know mine's good, but goddamn, that woman's was amazing. " He grinned and rubbed his stubble. "Mind you she did have a mouth like a fucking latrine."

Vincent laughed softly, that would certainly account for Cid's somewhat colourful language.

"So yeah, that picture had been with me for a long time. It'd been through a shit load too. Basic training at Shinra, my first flights and even that fucking disaster with the rocket. The frame got all fucked up in the chaos. So it I hid it away."

Vincent looked puzzled again.

"Why?"

Cid just shrugged.

"Dunno really. Guess it was because I was just so pissed off at the whole Rocket fuck up, I couldn't bring myself to look at it. My dream of flying and space were, well, connected to that picture somehow. I couldn't have one without the other I guess. Plus it was connected to my Ma and after everything she had been through to help me with my dream… I just felt like such a fucking let down to her. Ya know?"

The dark haired man shook his head vigorously and lay a comforting hand upon Cid's shoulder and squeezed.

"I doubt that highly Cid, Your mother would've been more than proud of you."

Cid turned and looked deeply into the other mans garnet eyes. He smiled softly and placed one of his own rough paws on the one on his shoulder. He squeezed back and nodded in thanks. He let his head hang

" Any way, none of that matters no more. Coz it's gone." He snorted and chuckled darkly. Those blue eyes grew dim and distant again. "I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be so pissed about some ratty old picture, but…"

Vincent moved closer to his friend and let the hand on the pilots shoulder slip down to stroke the man's well-muscled arm.

"Cid, you don't have to explain." He soothed. Vincent could see how much the picture had meant to Cid, he looked devastated. Suddenly feeling bold, he pulled his blond friend into a one armed embrace. He felt Cid gasp and stiffen for a moment before he felt the shorter man relax and lean into him. Happy that the pilot was more than okay with the ex-Turk holding him so intimately, he allowed himself to rest his chin atop Cid's head. Again the blond stiffened, but soon relaxed and even moved his head near to the crook of Vincent's neck.

Silence fell upon them again, but this time Vincent didn't really mind.

It just felt good to hold his friend like that. Natural really. He thought he could've held the man like that forever id he had wanted to and if it offered Cid any amount of comfort then he was glad to be of service. Cid had always been there for him in the past, it felt rather wonderful to be there for him now.

"Thanks" Vincent felt the Pilot mumble into his chest.

The dark-haired man resisted the strong urge to kiss Cid's forehead. Instead he smiled and whispered back.

"Any time Highwind, any time."

* * *

tbc...


	4. What She Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square-Enix do. Please do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

Personal Effects…

What She Found.

The Highwind was still in a state of unnatural calm as Vincent Valentine made his way to the galley later on that evening. He had left the weary pilot to his own devices and promised to return with a well-deserved pot of Wutaian Green Tea. Not Cid's usual blend of choice, but it was something that the Ex-Turk had often made for his friend during their travels with AVALANCHE and he seemed to like it. It was safe, familiar and something that would hopefully bring a smile to the melancholic worn face of his closest friend.

He also had time to mull over the afternoon's events.

An odd feeling had come over the gunner during Cid's confession, a feeling that was most difficult to describe indeed. A mixture of feelings really. He recognised jealousy towards the lost object of Cid's repressed desires straight away. It was only to be expected after all, even if it was incredibly pathetic. Vincent Valentine, the man who back in his hay day could've had anyone he wanted on their backs and begging for more with the merest of looks, was jealous of some ratty old picture? How the Ancients wept!

But that wasn't what really bothered Vincent.

Something in what the pilot had confided in him had set off a niggling, nagging feeling in the back of his mind that would not stop. It felt like something from his miss-spent youth was trying to surface, yet he couldn't quite recall what. Images of those old days in the Turks and the raucous laughter he had shared with his colleagues blurred and faded together in such a way Vincent couldn't be sure if they were in fact some demented dream of his. Yet it all felt familiar somehow and the only person or creature who would know the truth of the matter was Chaos and for once He was not uttering a word.

However, before Vincent could question his inner demon in the full and proper way it deserved, his attention was suddenly drawn to something else entirely.

As he drew closer to the galley door, a strange snuffling sound followed by short, sharp ragged sobs could be heard. One could've easily mistaken the strange sounds for that of some curious fiend that had decided to pay the Highwinds food store a visit. But Vincent did not draw his weapon; there was no need for as he pushed the door open the sight of a wild beast devouring the last packet of bacon did not greet him. Instead he was met with a tearful seventeen year old girl lost in her own world trying desperately to get her shaking hands to do whatever it was she wanted them to.

It was only the sound of the galley door sliding shut that alerted the Kunoichi to the dark-haired mans presence.

Yuffie's head shot up instantly; eyes wide like a startled Chocobo and blood shot from the tears she had undoubtedly shed over the past few hours. Her hands quickly covered what she had been fiddling with. Her whole form flushed with embarrassment and an overwhelming sense of guilt. She hiccuped pitifully and looked down the table where she was sat. The silence hung in the air as if Yuffie was expecting the gunner to do something. Yet Vincent could not find it in himself to scold her. He could see the regret etched on her face; there was no need to say what had already been said.

Instead he opted to press on and prepare the tea he had promised the blond. However it seemed the Ninja- no-Hime had no intention of staying silent.

"I-choke-I-" She tried in vain to calm her breathing to allow her words to leave her throat without a hiccup or a sob, but failed miserably. "… I didn't know it was so-hiccup-so-cough- impor- hiccup -tant. I-I-snort- never meant to-…"

She trailed off and a powerful yowl erupted from her throat as she hit her head on the table in what appeared to be some sort of bow.

"GOMEN NASAI!"

The Ex-Turk sighed heavily. Whilst Vincent had resolved not to pursue any action that would be deemed as unnessacary, he also didn't feel all that sympathetic towards the girl. Even though it did pain him to see the girl so upset, it was her fault. It was her entirely fault that his best friend now sat alone in his room in the most morose state he had ever seen him in. Thus it only seemed pertinent to remind her so. She had it coming after all.

"Perhaps there is a lesson to be learned from this?"

He said sternly, not looking up once from what he was doing.

Yuffie rather roughly wiped her tears away from her eyes with the backs of her palms and nodded vigorously.

"H-Hai Vincent- san" she muttered, her wutaian forcing it's way to the surface once more. " I won't steal from anybody again! I swear!"

Vincent turned his head to face the girl raised a questioning eyebrow. He vaguely wondered if Hades was freezing over as they spoke…

The young Ninja blushed and did something akin to a giggle in and a hiccup as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Well, maybe just Cid." She sighed and gave Vincent a regretful look. "But I am sorry, really I am. I mean it didn't look like much to me, so I just took it as a joke. I was gonna give it back, honest, I mean why would I want something like_ that?_ Well…I suppose it was kinda hot…"

"Yuffie." The ex-turk groaned.

"But he just got so mad. I've never seen the old bastard like that. I thought he was going to kill me! Not like all those others times, but like for real!"

The tall man nodded and finished pouring the hot water into the pot to let the tea leaves percolate. He knew Cid's temper well, so did Chaos and his other demons for that matter.

"I didn't realise he could run that fast…"

"Considering how much he smokes, yes it is rather surprisingly how quick he is." He smirked and lent against the kitchen worktop and crossed his arms.

The young ninja gave a small giggle before looking down at her hands and sighed.

"I guess he really hates me now huh?"

Vincent could see tears begin to well up in Yuffies eyes. The gunner's anger at the girl's actions faded to nothing as he watched her. This would not do at all. He sighed and took a seat at the table facing the young girl.

"I am sure the Chief doesn't hate you." He tried to comfort her and patted her hands. "He's just…a little upset at the moment. I am sure he will as you say 'get over it.'"

"I guess…" She sighed sadly and hiccuped abruptly. "… I really wished I hadn't of taken that stupid picture now. I knew I should've gone for the scarf…"

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Hindsight is a 20/20 art. But what's done is done, there is nothing much you can do about it now, except perhaps keep out of the Chiefs way for at least a week."

The young girl sighed again and crackled her knuckles.

" I know, I know!" she cried. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I've been running round the whole of Wutai trying to find that damn thing?"

The Gunner looked mildly surprised. It was rare to hear Yuffie going out of her way for someone, even rarer to hear her admit to it.

"You have?"

"Yes! I've been everywhere I could think of. Damnit, do you know how big this place is? I didn't! I searched high and low for it, but all I could find where pieces."

"Pieces?"

"Yeah, that damn gale must've torn it up when it took it. I didn't manage to get all of it, just these pieces here." She lifted hands to expose the fragile scraps of paper she had been hiding. "I've been trying to piece them back to together the best I can, but…"

Vincent nodded. The rips in the paper had destroyed much of what had been. However the faint figure of a dark-haired man could be made out.

However as he looked at the picture that nagging feeling washed over him again. The ghost of a memory began to form in his mind at the very sight of the desecrated photograph. Vincent's brow creased in thought, which made Yuffie a little nervous.

"What?"

"May I take a closer look?"

"Sure…I guess." The ninja replied and carefully moved the pieces to the dark-haired man.

As the Ex-Turk gave the worn and tattered remains a closer inspection he noted many things. The mans nicely cut hair, the pose and what appeared to be a large scar on his left hip…

"A scar on the left hip…"

Then it hit him harder than a blow from Sephiroth himself.

Vincent's eyes flew open as he jumped out of his chair in shock causing Yuffie to jump as well. His mind was a flood of images and names and flashes of a camera. It had all come back to him just like that. The Gunner was pretty sure he was shaking like a leaf as he stared down at the photo. Why hadn't figured it out sooner?

He remembered. That's why it had seemed so familiar…Wait that means Cid…

"Vincent are you okay?" The young girl asked cautiously, eyes wide and full of puzzled fear.

The man was silent for a moment as a plan formulated in his mind. A plan that would not only put Yuffie back in Cid's good graces, but also, planet willing, in his bed.

"Yuffie."

"Yeah?"

"How badly do want to make it up to Cid?"

The ninja snorted loudly.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?"

And for the first time in a long while Vincent gave a wicked grin, which made the Ninja gulp.

"Good, then I need you to obtain something for me…"

* * *

Thank you for your kind reveiws. :D They really do mean a lot.

Next chapter is the last one!Yay!


	5. What They Did Next

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square-Enix do. Please do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

**Personal Effects...**

_What They Did Next_

A frustrated curse filled the air.

Cid groaned, his last cigarette had been well and truly smoked and all he wanted was Vincent back with him on his bed, with those long arms around him and those pale lips pressed gently against his ear whispering him oh so soothing things to him. That voice of his low and so unconsciously sensual that made Cid's mind to turn to mush and his shorts uncomfortably tight.

Just where the hell was he? It didn't take that long to make tea, Damnit!

The pilot sighed grumpily, then forced his body up and off of the bed and moved sluggishly to the door. There was nothing for else it. He was going to find that man and drag him back to his cabin, even if it meant moving. But when the gruff man reached for the handle, the cabin door swung open and almost knocked him off of his feet.

Vincent had returned.

"Thank the Ancients! Thought you'd been abducted or some shit!" Cid Croaked and glared at the gunner. "Was just about to send a search party for ya scrawny ass. Where the hell ya been?"

Vincent just smirked and walked calmly towards the slightly annoyed pilot, hands firmly behind his back.

"I do apologise Cid, however something…unforeseen arose."

It was then, as he was being backed toward the bed, Cid noticed the distinct lack of tea.

"Say Vincent, you forget the tea?"

The Ex-Turk's smirk grew into a more of a devious one and his blood red eyes shone with something foreign that Cid failed to recognise. It was almost playful with a hint of something else. Hunger perhaps? Well whatever it was, it was certainly something and Cid felt a dangerously delightful chill run up and down his spine.

Well this was new.

The blond felt his breath hitch and his mouth go unthinkably dry. Had he fallen asleep waiting for Vincent? He was pretty sure he hadn't. It certainly didn't feel like a dream, but then neither had the others. And if this wasn't one of those dreams that ended up with him pitching a massive tent in his trousers, then what the hell was going on with Vincent? And why wasn't there any goddamn tea?

However, before the pilot could even think to ask anymore questions about the raven-haired man's incredibly odd behaviour and severe lack of promised tea, he was suddenly and with little effort on his friend's part, pushed back onto the bed.

Now Cid was worried. Incredibly worried. Worried because of his friend had just thrown him onto his bed for no apparent reason and worried because the aforementioned trouser tent was now well on the way to being pitched.

Vincent on the other hand was rather enjoying himself. The incredibly worried look that had lodged itself upon his friend's ruggedly handsome features was a definite improvement on the incredibly depressed look the pilot had sported earlier. In fact it was almost endearing. However, whilst Cid's expression may have been a step in the right direction, it wasn't the exact one the Ex-Turk desired.

Luckily Vincent had a plan to change that…

The gunner turned away from the pilot and made his way to the furthest wall that faced the foot of Cid's bed. Once there he quickly pulled his clawed arm from behind his back and tossed something at the confused blond. Luckily the pilot still had enough wits about him to catch the object before it introduced itself to his skull in a rather painful manner. Vincent was most glad of this, for what was the point in going to all this trouble only to knock the blond stone cold unconscious.

Cid gave at the object in his hands a quick look and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Vincent.

It was a camera.

This wasn't how most of his dreams went…

"Er… what's this?" The pilot mumbled out loud, his mind and mouth having fallen out of synch with each other around the moment he had touched the bed.

Vincent smirked again and crossed his arms, a feeling of smug satisfaction creeping into his veins.

"Why Cid, it's a camera."

The pilot blinked and scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner, much like a child being asked his name in a foreign language.

"Yeah, I know that, but what's it for?"

"Take a wild guess." The man replied before starting to unbutton his scarlet cape.

Cid's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets right then and there.

What the hell was going on? Why was Vince undressing, Why had he given a camera and why the hell wasn't there any tea? However the pilot soon found himself forgetting all about those seemingly logical questions when that infamous red cape hit the floor. Oh yes, this was… something else.

As the Ex-Turk's fingers steadily began to work on the buckles and zips of his shirt, Vincent made sure to take his sweet time so as to drink in the blond's exquisite reaction. He never would've thought that he'd ever get to the opportunity to see Cid so incapable of speech. It was truly priceless. Perhaps he should've kept the camera and taken a picture instead, because no one would ever believe him.

"I figured this would be better than some dried old twigs and hot water." He purred, eyes heavy lidded and focused squarely on the pilot. Yes this was more like it…

However, as Vincent steadily worked the zip ever down-wards and caught a glimpse of his own overly pale, tattered chest, did he begin to question whether his plan had been a wise idea. For it seemed like the only logical thing to do at the time of his most fortunate discovery, but now… Once his shirt was finally shrugged off and thrown carelessly onto the bed beside the pilot, Vincent felt his confidence continue to wane. He dropped his arms to his side and shifted uncomfortably for a moment to gather his nerves. Somewhere along the line, in between the plotting and the scheming, the Ex-Turk had forgotten about his 'modifications'.

"Although I must apologise. I'm not what I once was."

However, Cid couldn't hear a word of what Vincent had said, because at that moment Cid didn't know if he had died and returned to the planet. This was all far too good to be true. Here was the most stoic, serious and sensuous man he had ever laid eyes on stripped half bare in front of him. A man he had fantasised over for years and… Cid swallowed hard and grabbed a pillow to cover the now fully pitched tent in his now overly constrictive trousers, which at that moment could've housed a full-blown circus. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that was still functioning any way, Cid was vaguely amazed Vincent hadn't noticed yet. Not that the Pilot was one for blowing his own horn of course.

He pinched himself and then he slapped himself, hard, for good measure just to be on the safe side.

Nope he was still awake at least.

Vincent leant back against the wall, snapping the Pilot out of his trance, slipped off his bandanna and raised his clawed arm up so that it rested behind his head. He glanced at the blond once more and wanted to laugh. And he would've done had his heart not been pounding in such a thunderous fashion from the sheer never racking nature of it all. He had never seen Cid's face so red or so ridiculous, the cushion was a nice touch.

"Vincent…" The pilot rasped. His face was flushed and so hot that Cid felt like he could fry a full Rocket Town Breakfast on his cheeks alone.

He had never seen the gunner so exposed. It was a rare thing indeed to see such a display of flesh from the man. Vincent was rather particular about where he got undressed, as others ( namingly Yuffie and Barret) had found out to their misfortune. Not that Vincent could ever be called shy, but the man was never fond of stripping off with the guys.

Still, who was he to look a golden gift Chocobo in the beak?

So he let his blue eyes roam the naked flesh and tried his best to memorise every single detail of the man exhibited in front of him. Hell, he may never get the chance again.

Vincent's body was sculpted, if not perfectly, but damn near close to perfection as it could be. He was not as skinny as the pilot would've guessed and he had a nice ridge of abdominal muscles that looked as solid as marble. Oh, and his arms! Those gorgeous arms and shoulders were nicely defined with good lean muscles. All in all, something that Cid would be having sleepless nights about for many months to come. He made a mental note to order at least ten bottles of hand lotion.

"Is this position okay?" Vincent asked softly.

"What?"

"The position I am in, is it correct?"

It was then the blond finally twigged what the demonically possessed man was trying to accomplish and Cid felt a lump in his throat and his heart flutter with sheer unadulterated affection. More than a minute had passed before the blond's moment was broken as the Ex-Turk cleared his throat.

'Cid?' Vincent asked nervously.

"Er, yeah…. Just er… raise your arm a little."

"Like this?" Cid nodded again. "And close my eyes yes?"

It was amazing. Simply and utterly amazing, beyond anything the pilot could've ever imagined possible, except for flying and outer space of course.

It was like he was looking at that old picture for the first time all over again.

The way Vincent was posed and the expression on his face was, quite frankly, startlingly similar. In fact Cid would've been fooled if it weren't for Vincent's long black hair, that golden claw and the scars.

The man was covered in them. Some big, some small, some neat and some so messy they looked like they had been done by a demented three year-old. A few were on those nicely toned arms, some were on his neck and some even ran from his neck right down to his hips. However as Cid inspected his friends hips much more closely, he noticed one of the scars looked somewhat familiar. How could a scar he had never had the pleasure of seeing before at that moment stir something in him, apart from arousal. He studied Vincent's left hip intently.

He looked back up at Vincent, struck in that pose. His brain kicked into gear and suddenly it all fell into place.

"Sweet fucking Sephiroth on a dancing pink chocobo with skates on…"

Silence filled the cabin as Cid starred at the half naked gunner in an absolute state of shock, with his jaw practically on the floor. He was well and truly stunned, but for all the good reasons. However Vincent didn't take the pilot's stunned silence quite the same way.

"Forgive me." The Ex-Turk spoke with a tinge of sadness pricking his words. He refused to open his eyes, he didn't want to see the obvious disgusted look on his Friend's face. "I'd forgotten how shocking I must be to look at, it was such a long time ago now…"

"You…You're the guy in the picture?" Cid breathed letting the camera slip through his fingers and fall heavily to the floor. Still in state of disbelief about the whole thing.

"I hope you aren't disappointed." Vincent shook his head, his long black tresses covering his face. For the first time since he had awakened in that coffin, he felt fully ashamed of his mutilated form and stupid for ever thinking that this, whatever it had been, had been a good idea. "Sometimes the fantasy is better than the reality."

However, before he could allow himself the time to fall into a deeper state of self-loathing and internal debasement, the pale gunner felt warm, work worn fingertips brush against his toned chest. Vincent's head snapped up, eyes wide and very much alert. It truly was amazing how fast Cid could move when he wanted too…

"Cid?" He gasped in surprise, his voice almost an octave higher than it should've been.

For the first time in over three decades, Vincent's breath caught in his throat as the blond, somewhat spell bound by display in front of him, let his hands trail down the Ex-Turks solid chest slowly, but surely until they curled around his slender hips. The pilot's right hand slid round to hold Vincent's waist steady, whilst his left thumb busied it self and swept ever so gently across the telling scar. Then becoming bold it, and it's four friends, followed the scar down past the waist-band of the dark haired mans trousers into more sensitive regions. The raven-haired male shuddered in delight, it was almost too much to bear. Not only that, but it was becoming painfully evident that he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from touching back. In that instant Vincent forgot his pretty worries about his body, what good were they now?

"It's really you…" A deep and throaty chuckle escaped pilot as he leaned in closer, his breath hot and heavy against the gunners throat.

Suddenly breathing became rather hard for Vincent, as if all the oxygen had been suddenly sucked out of the room, and that wasn't the only thing. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous and so undeniably turned on in all his life. Flashes from past adventures and conquests sprang to mind, but all seemed to pale in comparison. He couldn't quite describe it, although the only thing he could muster in between all that delicious touching was that for once he didn't care. He didn't care that he couldn't describe what it was he felt, although what really mattered to him was that he simply _felt_ it and it felt all so good.

"Cid!" A hearty hiss escaped his lips, as all intelligent thought flew out a porthole, never likely to return. His whole body felt like it was on an unbearably long fuse, the longer it burned the hotter it got and sweet merciful ancients! Was it hot? The fires from whence his hellish demons had spawned had nothing on the sheer heat he felt, however that wasn't to say he didn't want more.

Because he did, he truly and utterly did.

Vincent's pale human hand moved of it's own accord up to the base of Cid's neck and with little effort pulled the blond up to look him square in the eye.

And from what he saw in those deep blue depths, Cid felt very much the same.

Slowly they moved together, ever closer. Noses bumped, shifting different angles hesitantly. Lips ghosted over the others until somewhere, somehow they connected. Full, hard and demanding.

Bang!

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the late update, work has been mental. However I hope you are all satisfied with the level of fan service I have put in this one. You may need a drool bucket, ne?

In any case, I lied. This isn't the last chapter, but the next one really is and will feature some delightful things of a most saucy nature. Plus Cid smoking :D

Until next time I hope you enjoyed

R.G. XXX


End file.
